User talk:Snowbunny02
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gotlvr87 (talk) 06:00, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Brienne and Jaime article Snowbunny02, The edits you made to the article "Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister" contain many flaws: #You did not add even one reference. When you describe a scene, you should add the reference to the specific episode in which the scene occurs. For instance: in the Season 2 section, after the word "Sansa", you should have added a reference to the episode "The Prince of Winterfell". #You keep mentioning characters by their full names, titles and even kinship to other characters. Why do you think it is necessary to repeat five times Catelyn's full name? Whoever reads the article knows who she is, by her first name. Instead of simply "Edmure" you wrote "The Blackfish's nephew Lord Edmure Tully" - whatever for? First names are enough. #Using synonyms ("Lady of Winterfell" instead of "Catelyn", "Lady of Tarth" instead of "Brienne") is unnecessary. Just like repeating full names, it is just a budren on the readers. #Various errors: Brienne killed three Stark soldiers, not four; Jaime's maiming had nothing to do with protecting Brienne (despite what Brienne said in "A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms"). #"Others" is the term for the White Walkers in the novels only. You should have not used it in the section of the show (season 8). #Awkwardly phrased sentences, like "Jaime and Brienne's first introduction comes courtesy of Lady Catelyn Stark", "Jaime and Brienne go sword to sword after he snags one of her weapons", "Jaime and Brienne finally reunite after the Lady of Tarth fulfills her oath and finds Sansa". You could have phrased them in simpler way: "Jaime and Brienne first meet when Catelyn interrogates Jaime at his cell", "Jaime snatches one of Brienne's swords and they fight", "Jaime and Brienne reunite after she finds Sansa". #You filled the article with baseless interpretations, like "His confidence in defending Brienne made him press his luck too far and led him to lose his hand". You should have written facts and that's all. At "In the books" section, you may write what the characters' motives are, because the novels reveal their thoughts - but not in the show section. #"The duo's trip through the Riverlands continues and gets interesting", "Jaime's adjustment to life without his dominant hand is a struggle", "Life for Jaime Lannister is grim without his sword hand", etc. - all those comments are totally out of place. It is not a story you are telling, but a wikipedia article. Again, you should have stuck to facts. #In the sections of seasons 4 and 8, you should have split the paragraphs, since they contain information about separate scenes. #Finally, you did not add any links. It is not really necessary, but it is preferable. There was no need to add links to Catelyn, Jaime, Brienne, Arya, Sansa, and King's Landing, because all those were given links in the top of the article - but there are plenty of names and places that should have been with links (only the first time that such word is mentioned): Edmure, Roose, Dorne, Bronn, Myrcella, etc. You are requested to go over the edits you have made and fix them, to delete all the redundant stuff, according to the above instructions, and first of all - add references. If you are uncertain how to make a reference, you may ask an administrator. Moonracer (talk) 12:26, November 24, 2019 (UTC) : I have given you a chance and enough time to correct your edits, but you ignored my post, and did not correct even one thing of the list. Therefore, your edits are deleted. : Be warned: such behavior will eventually get you banned. Moonracer (talk) 11:56, December 2, 2019 (UTC)